


Pretty Princess

by NothingSuspiciousHere



Series: Mcyt Smutshots [4]
Category: Shh - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Non-Consent, Gay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No beta I’m not letting people I know read this are you crazy?, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Wilbur Soot, Wilbur calls Schlatt Princess a lot, but like only for a little, degrading, edging for a little bit, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSuspiciousHere/pseuds/NothingSuspiciousHere
Summary: Wilbur just wants to see Schlatt cry for a little bit
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Mcyt Smutshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 475





	Pretty Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo 👀 I also take fic requests if y’all are interested I do pretty much anything

The ram hybrid let out a high pitched whine when a large hand trailed down his backside. “Wil, cut it out!”

His lover, Wilbur, only chuckled in response as he slowly started to process the situation that Schlatt was in. 

Schlatt’s wrists were tied together and his arms splayed out in front of him as he laid on his stomach. 

“Oh, how I love seeing you like this.” Wilbur purred, getting _real_ close to Schlatt’s ear, who shivered at the low voice, biting his lip. 

“Fuck off, Wil.” Schlatt grumbled, trying to lift himself up, but Wilbur pushed him back down onto his stomach. 

“Schlatt~ my pretty Princess,” he cooed, “I wouldn’t move if I were you, unless you want to be punished.”

“I said cut it out!” He huffed.

“Then tell me to stop. Right now, and I will.” Wilbur tilted his head, and then chuckled softly when Schlatt went dead silent, “That’s what I thought.”

Schlatt liked to complain. It was his thing. He complained anytime Wilbur would touch him, though Wilbur knew that was all talk. 

The two _had_ been together for several years, Wilbur knew Schlatt like the back of his hand. 

Wilbur planted a soft kiss on the back of Schlatt’s neck, who whined in response. Wil slid an arm under Schlatt, pulling him up. 

He sat down on the bed, letting the shorter man sit between his legs. He reached down, palming Schlatt through his pants. 

Schlatt leaned his head back on Wilbur’s shoulder, letting out a pleasured sigh. Wilbur smirked, starting to unzip Schlatt’s pants and pulling his hardened cock out. 

He started to stoke Schlatt’s dick, placing kisses on the top of his head, while Schlatt’s moans started to get progressively louder. 

“Oh, Princess,” Wilbur whispered, “you sound so beautiful. You _look_ so beautiful. Oh _fuck_ I can’t wait to make you cry.”

Schlatt opened his mouth to tell Wilbur off, but was cut off by a squeak when Wilbur swirled his thumb over the head. 

“W-Wil,” Schlatt breathed out, “please… don’t stop..” he whined. 

Wilbur closed his eyes, basking in all of Schlatt’s sounds as he started to jerk the latter off faster. 

Schlatt’s moans got louder, and more desperate, “Fuck, Wilbur- Wilbur I’m so close! _Fuck!_ ” 

Once Schlatt was _right_ on the edge, Wilbur sunk his teeth into Schlatt’s shoulder as he removed his hand from his dick, causing Schlatt to cry out. 

“Why _yy_ .” He leaned back against Wilbur, panting heavily, “I was so close! _So fucking close!_ ” 

“I want this to last, my dear.” Wilbur licked at the bite mark he left. Schlatt bit his lip, bucking his hips slightly. “You want to be good, Schlatt? If you’re good for me, I’ll let you cum.”

Schlatt nodded, his eyelids fluttering as he whined for any sort of touch where he desperately needed it. 

Wilbur turned his lovers head to face him, and he pressed his lips to Schlatt’s. He ran across Schlatt’s chest with one hand and started to jerk him off again with the other. 

Schlatt tensed at the feeling of touch against his sensitive cock, but he welcomed it quickly. Wilbur pulled away from the kiss to bury his face into Schlatt’s neck, sucking dark marks into him. 

Schlatt moaned with every stroke, his tied hands clenching into fists every so often. “ _Ah~_ Wil, please, I’ve been good!” He shifted in place, looking as desperate as ever. 

Wilbur didn’t respond, just stared Schlatt in the eyes as his strokes got quicker again, and then he stopped altogether when Schlatt was right at the edge again. 

Schlatt let out a broken sob, letting tears fall down his face. Wilbur kissed at his cheek, grinning, “Not good enough, Princess.”

“Please, _God_ Wilbur, please..” Schlatt begged. 

“Please what, love?” Wilbur tilted his head, staring at the now crying Schlatt. He wiped away some of his tears. 

Schlatt rested his head on Wilbur’s shoulder, “ _Please_ …” He whined, “Please fuck me, Wil. I need it, I need _you._ I’ve been good!”

Wil hummed, acting like he was thinking about it before he spoke, “Open your mouth.”

Schlatt did as he was told, and Wilbur shoved three of his fingers inside. Schlatt immediately gagged around the digits, but allowed Wilbur to do what he needed to do. 

Wil pulled his fingers out of Schlatt’s mouth and pushed him down onto the bed. He pulled the youngers pants off, and then slowly slid a saliva covered finger inside. 

Schlatt keened at the intrusion, trying to push himself down on Wilbur’s finger. 

“Does that feel good?” Wilbur asked, “Does it feel good to have something inside you?” He pushed a second finger in, and soon a third. “You’re such a slut, I bet it doesn’t even have to be my fingers that get you dripping like a _girl._ ” 

Schlatt let out a pathetic whine, shaking his head, “You’re wrong.” He exhaled. 

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, pressing hard against the sensitive area deep inside Schlatt, who cried out. “I’m wrong, am I? What makes me wrong?”

Schlatt found it extremely hard form a sentence, let alone a basic thought, with Wilbur’s fingers rubbing right against his prostate. “Only.. _Ah!_ ” He gasped, “Only you get me like this!” He admitted.

Wilbur grinned, pulling his fingers out once Schlatt was stretched enough. “You ready, Princess?” He asked, pulling his own pants off and carelessly tossed them to the side. 

Schlatt nodded, letting out another _‘please’_ under his breath. Wilbur kissed Schlatt gently before pushing inside. 

Schlatt threw his head back, letting out a loud moan, “Fuck, Wilbur!” He cried out as Wilbur wasted no time setting a fast and rough pace. 

Wilbur groaned at the tightness, “Oh fuck, you feel so good.” He slurred, biting his lip and chuckling. Wilbur had barely even started, and Schlatt looked so fucked out. 

Schlatt’s mouth was gasped open, he had dried tear stains on his cheeks, and his face was _so_ red. Wilbur found it so hot. 

Oh was he planning to break him.

Wilbur started to jerk Schlatt off again, _finally_ sending him over the edge. Schlatt moaned out Wilbur’s name along with a string of curses as he came, though Wilbur didn’t stop his movements. 

Schlatt’s eyes rolled back as Wilbur started to slam directly into his prostate, “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Wilbur don’t fucking stop!” He moaned loudly, blinking away tears.

“You like that, Princess? You like being overstimulated ‘til the point you cry?” Wilbur chuckled darkly, “That’s good, because I’m nowhere near close.” He grinned. 

Schlatt barely heard a word Wilbur said, all he could focus on was the feeling of Wilbur pounding into him. He reached over to Wilbur, wrapping his arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer. 

Wilbur leaned down, staring Schlatt in the eyes, “You’re so pretty, Schlatt, so beautiful.. only for me.” He panted out, kissing Schlatt deeply. 

Schlatt kissed back, wrapping his legs around Wilbur’s waist. “God.. don’t you dare pull out.” He hissed.

Wilbur nodded, “Wasn’t planning to..” He leaned down a little more, sucking a few more marks into Schlatt, “Oh fuck, I’m getting close now.” He grunted. 

Schlatt’s mouth gaped open in a silent cry as he came for a second time, while Wilbur bit down on Schlatt’s shoulder again. 

Wilbur pulled out of Schlatt, grinning. He lifted one of Schlatt’s legs, watching Wilbur’s cum drip out of his hole. 

He laid down beside Schlatt, grinning at him. “You up for round two?” He asked. 

Schlatt groaned, “Oh my god.” He panted, but then rolled over to kiss Wilbur again. 


End file.
